ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing Star
|season = 4 |number = 28 |overall = 125 |airdate = May 2, 1955 |production = 4-28 / 124 |imdb = tt0609351 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Lucy and Harpo Marx" |next = "Ricky Needs an Agent" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PoolPantomime.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/GlassesCarolyn.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BeautifulFeathers.jpg Dancing Star was the 125th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 28th episode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on May 2, 1955. Synopsis Caroline Appleby, a friend of Lucy's, visiting from New York, wants to meet some of the stars that Lucy has befriended, starting with Van Johnson, who is appearing at the Ricardos' hotel. Plot summary Carolyn Appleby is dropping by to visit Lucy. This makes Lucy panic, because she has bragged to Carolyn in postcards that she is great friends with all sorts of movie stars. Ethel helps give her an idea for a plan by telling Lucy that Van Johnson is down by the pool, asleep. Lucy goes down to the pool, sits beside the sleeping Van Johnson, and pretends to be having a conversation with him. When Lucy comes back upstairs to the hotel room, Ethel tells her that Carolyn didn't see any of the Van Johnson interaction, because Carolyn lost her glasses on the plane. Lucy then pretends that there were other movie stars down at the pool besides Van, who Carolyn couldn't see. She also tells Carolyn that there's going to be a huge movie star party tomorrow, right after Carolyn leaves. Then, Lucy makes the bold move of telling Carolyn that she's very "chummy" with Van, and that she can sneak in Carolyn to watch her dance rehearsal with Van. Ethel thinks Lucy has flipped, but Lucy explains that Van's dance partner is also a redhead, and that Carolyn won't be able to tell the difference between the two redheads without her glasses. Lucy's plan is foiled, however, when the plane finds Carolyn's glasses. So, in a frenzy, Lucy races down to the ballroom and begs Van Johnson to let her dance with him. Van agrees when he finds out Lucy has seen his show a staggering 14 times and knows every dance step. Ethel is just as starstruck as Carolyn when the girls enter the ballroom. Back upstairs, Ricky and Fred don't understand why everyone is saying Lucy danced with Van Johnson. The phone rings, and who is it but Van asking for Lucy? Ricky is stunned to know that Lucy was telling the truth. Lucy finds out that Van's dance partner is sick and can't dance tonight. So, Van asks Lucy to dance in her place. Lucy gets stage fright right before going on, after she finds out how many people are out in the crowd. But once she gets out on the dance floor, she warms up and does a wonderful job, twirling in her beautiful, feather-covered pink dress. Everyone goes backstage after the show to congratulate Lucy, and guess who's part of the crowd? Carolyn Appleby! Carolyn announces that she's taking a later plane to Hawaii, so she'll be in LA an extra day to get to attend the lavish movie star party Lucy lied about. More trouble for Lucy? Watch the episode "Harpo Marx" to find out how Lucy gets out of THIS jam! Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Doris Singleton ... as Caroline Appleby *Van Johnson ... as Himself Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes